


Tailmates (outdated)

by ericderekson



Series: Tailmates [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda yikes, M/M, Soulmate AU, There was a whole color system I was advanced, This was written before deceit lmao, Unedited so yikes, mermaid au, or at least an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericderekson/pseuds/ericderekson
Summary: Old version of Tailmates





	Tailmates (outdated)

Roman was swimming around the purple regions, He always believed this was the most beautiful part of the kingdom. Everything seemed to look normal until he reached the outer part of the region, There he saw a purple-tailed merman had gotten caught by a fishing net, Luckily the merman still appeared to be conscious. 

 

Roman quickly swam towards him, His tail fin seemed to be severely damaged. He swiftly unwrapped the man and pulled him out to get a better look at him. He couldn't help but stare  _ Now this was most definitely the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen _ . The purple of the man’s hair matched that of his tail, His skin was pale but that was to be expected, Merfolks of the purple region don’t exactly live as close to the surface as the people of his region nor do they go to the surface as much the other regions. His eyes were a soft brown, Roman could see his imperfections too. He had deep and dark bags under his eyes and a big scar ran down his chest. He didn't realize he was staring as his eyes fell upon the strangers lips, They were soft and….Moving, “You never seen a purple tailed Merman before?” The strangers dry voice snapped him out of it, He felt his face heat up and backed away a bit, Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “I have, I’m sorry for staring.” He said letting out an embarrassed laugh. 

 

Roman's eyes drifted down to his tail and he suddenly remembered the condition of his tail, “Oh! Your tail! I can take you to my friend, He's a healer for the royal palace.” Roman suggested-  _ He knew him from the royal palace, Roman was a noble but he didn't exactly throw that around. _ The stranger nodded hesitantly and Roman smiled, “Can you move your tail?” He asked remembering all of those times Logan had asked him after he had injured his tail. The man moved his tail a few times, “Yes, But my fin is broken so I can't really get anywhere.” He said rubbing his tail almost out of habit. Roman felt his tail brush against his but he didn't pay mind to it, “Okay, I’m Roman and you are?” He asked propping him up in his arms almost bridal style. “Virgil.” He responded, Definitely not the strangest name he's ever heard. 

 

Virgil stared down at his tail, His heart dropped in his chest, It had changed from solid purple to a red to purple gradient. Virgil couldn't believe this, He met his soulmate- _ He met his soulmate like this _ , Virgil internally groaned,  _ Nice going Virgil, You met your soulmate because you were  _ **_stupid_ ** _ enough to get caught in a fish net  _ _ again _ _.  _ He thought to himself crossing his arms.  **Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!** He shouted at himself inside his mind, As a merkid he was always made fun of because he was  _ stupid  _ enough to get trapped in multiple fishnets, His mother had always reassured him that he was in fact, Not stupid for getting stuck in them. He believed her as a kid but stopped once he hit 13, Then he started getting stuck in them more and more sometimes on purpose, He figured maybe one of these times maybe,  _ Just maybe _ , It would kill him and the tournament would stop. But, Alas, It never worked. 

 

Soon enough they were at the royal hospital wing, Virgil took a guess that the octoman was the healer, His tentacles were a blue to slightly darker blue gradient and he wore black rimmed glasses. He looked strict and to be honest Virgil was kind of intimidated. He heard Roman explain what happened, “Do you think you can fix it?” Roman asked, The octoman whose name tag read ‘Logan’ examined the tail fin then stepped back, “Of course, My lord.” Logan said, Virgil internally groaned-  _ He was a noble, Great, His family would never approve of some idiot from the purple region being with him _ . Roman smiled-  _ Fuck that's cute _ , Virgil thought as he was placed on one of the hospital beds. Logan wrapped Virgil's fin with some sort of medical bandages that looked like they were from the human world, Logan let out a hum of satisfaction “There, You should be healed in a few weeks time and it will be perfectly fine to swim but just in case a royal guard will escort you home.” Logan said, Virgil sat up in the bed “Thank you.” Logan offered him a half smile, “It's no problem…I see you're soulmates with Roman.” He said gesturing to his tail, Virgil nodded as he felt his face heat up, “Yeah.” He said sheepishly, Logan sighed “I advise that you give him a chance, Roman's a loyal man, He’d be good to you.” Logan said looking around to make sure Roman wasn't around. 

 

Virgil's heart practically jumped for joy at the thought of being with his soulmate but his heart was reeled in by his brain reminding him that he didn't deserve a soulmate. Virgil forced a smile, “I might…I don't know.” He said as the royal guard that was to take him home entered the room, Logan pressed his lips into a thin line and crossed his arms, “Ah, It's your choice so take all of the time you need. But, I do hope to see you back at the castle soon.” Logan said as Virgil was helped out of the bed by the guard. The guard looked like he could be trusted so Virgil's nerves calmed a bit. The guard and him made some small talk on the way back but nothing of substance. They entered Virgil's neighborhood and looked for his home, Virgil pointed to it as soon as he saw it. 

 

The guard led him there and gave him a warm smile before swimming off, Virgil pushed open his door and immediately swam to his room after closing his door. He sat down at the edge of his bed, His eyes fell upon a photograph of himself, It was from the day before he earned the scar on his chest, He could still remember the day vividly. It was the closest thing he ever got to dying. It was one of those days he got stuck completely on incident but it was the first time that it wasn't just a net that had fallen off ship.  _ It was currently being used _ , Virgil was pulled up and thrown into a small wooden boat, The fisher took him out of the fishing net while mumbling something about proving something to someone but Virgil never fully realized what was happening until the fisher pulled out a knife. Virgil was filled with panic as the fisher ran the knife across his chest, Before he could cut deep enough for it to bleed Virgil let out a screech that only Merfolk could produce, It was known to be very unpleasant to humans so now was most definitely the right time to use it. The fisher covered his ears in hopes of drowning it out giving Virgil an opportunity to escape. He rolled off the boat and back into the ocean. No photographs of him have been taken since then.

 

Virgil suddenly felt very tired remembering what happened, He sighed and flopped down on the bed. He stared at his tail-  _ It was beautiful  _ but he knew he didn't deserve the luxury of having a soulmate. He had to get some of that tail color correction crap, He could get it tomorrow, That was all the way back in the red region so all he could do now was sleep. He let his head hit the pillow and started to drift off, His dreams filled with thoughts of coral, Pirate ships and a human named Gerard Way.

 

They had warned him that it was only temporary but he didn't care, He could always go back and get it again. It had worn off a few hours ago but unfortunately the tail salon was closed already, Everything was going fine as he was about to swim back to his home region but Roman spotted him and quickly swam towards him, Virgil's eyes widened and he quickly swam away. Roman followed him until the green region. Virgil was extremely relieved when he noticed he lost him but before he could get home he stopped to visit his (only) friend in the blue region. Patton. 

 

Patton greeted him with a warm smile as he swam in, Patton closed the door behind him and turned to him “So what are ya doin’ in my neck of the ocean?” Patton asked with a goofy grin, Virgil groaned “That's not a thing, Patton-” Virgil cut himself off by sighing,  _ It was no use, As much as he loves his friend his jokes were unbearable. _ “I need to tell you about a dream I had.” Virgil mumbled. Virgil went on and on about his dream of being with Roman, At the end Patton squealed and hugged him tightly, “You should tell him! He is your soulmate, Isn't he?” Patton asked pulling away, Virgil nodded “Well yes but  _ He's a prince  _ and I get stuck in fishing nets on a daily basis.” Virgil said fiddling with his arm gills. Ironically enough they met when Virgil had gotten stuck in one of the damned nets, “Aww, Come on Virg! You haven't gotten stuck in one in weeks!” Patton said, Virgil chuckled “You’re right but I don't know, Patton- Hey that's the guy at the royal palace- Logan I think.” Virgil said, He had seen a picture of the octoman that had helped him only weeks before, Patton smiled “Yep! That's Lo, He's my boyfriend.” Patton said almost dreamily, Virgil felt like a terrible friend for not knowing the name of his own best friends boyfriend. They talked for a few more hours before Virgil left and conveniently as soon as Virgil left Logan came home. 

  
A week later Virgil received a knock on his door, He opened it to see one of the orange-tailed mermen and internally groaned, The Red region always sent them to do their dirty work. Virgil cleared his throat as he felt the man’s eyes staring holes into his tail (he had gotten the tail color correction again), “Can I help you, Sir?” Virgil asked carefully, The officer looked up at him “How old are you?” He asked. “28, Sir.” He answered, Virgil didn't like the look on his face upon hearing his age. The officer explained that there was a law that said once you're over a certain age and  _ haven't  _ met your soulmate then you would be taken to the royal palace and if you're lucky enough a Noble would take interest in you and claim you, Virgil froze in place, He had heard plenty of stories about this, About the horrible treatment, Being separated from your friends and family and a hundred other horrible things. Of course, All of these stories happened to mermen, Mermaids had these stories too but normally they were treated better, Virgil nodded slightly “Alright…Okay, I’ll go with you.” He said playing with his arm gills (another habitat of his other than rubbing his tail.) He jumped a little when the officer grabbed his arm, Virgil grimaced and went with him. 


End file.
